Unexpected Family
by LeonisAriesBlack
Summary: After 4th Year Harry and Hermione discover a lot of new things. Sirius sees dead relatives alive. And the most unlikely people are related Read on for more DO READ and REVIEW
1. Summary

UNEXPECTED FAMILY

Disclaimer:

Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters :(

If I did, the books would have been more Value-centric.

P.S: Please be Nice?

Summary:

No use of completing the story, if you'd just read this, lol.

Thank You Lady Kyles Black for letting me borrow your idea.

I solemnly swear I shall complete this

That's all

Leonis Aries Black

XoXo

 _since, fanfiction doesn't allow only author notes as a chapter, here's a teaser of what's to come_

Hermione-Harry-Neville-Luna-Black-Phoenix-Andromeda-Pureblood-Wolf-Blood-Magic-Wixen

this is the layout of the story,

figure what you will of this :)

also, please keep reviews coming xoxo


	2. Introductions

**_Unexpected Family_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Hermione was sitting in the corner of the common room and tried to indulge herself in anything. She curled herself in the couch and tried to read 'Mathilda' disguised as "Hogwarts, A History" , to keep well meaning purebloods away, however, her heart just wasn't in her childhood favourite, for she could not concentrate.

She huffed a little at the lack of peace in the common room, which was now bustling with activity. Students kept talking about the last task of the Triwizard tournament.

It was the last day of her fourth year and she was trying not to think about what happened a few nights ago.

The fourth task of the Triwizard tournament took place in the Quidditch pitch which looked like a maze. The task was simple enough, the first to reach the cup by overcoming all the obstacles was the winner. The four champions, Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour entered the maze within a span of five minutes and the audience waited for the champion to come out, Simple? She did not think so, Thanks to Harry's luck of getting hurt all the time.

Half an hour, after the beginning, red sparks were seen in the air, indicating the fall of a champion who turned out to be, the Beauxbatons girl, Fleur Delacour, Fire princess got burnt, ouch.

Next was her ex-crush, Viktor Krum, who was dragged out from the maze unconscious. The champion was going to be a student of Hogwarts then. "Not Harry" Hermione whispered, eerily reminding herself of Lily's last words, as Harry had told her. Others, however, were interested to find who it was, the loyal Puff or the brave Gryff. Almost an hour later, Harry Potter emerged out from the maze with Cedric. Cheers erupted and she had to shield herself, from the excessive noise. Amidst the celebrations, however, something wasn't right. She knew, Cedric did not make it. Her heart broke on seeing Harry's vulnerable green eyes showing fear. The only thing she was dreading the whole time has happened, Voldemort.

Not surprisingly, the minister was now denying it, and Dumbledore bossing over the situation and the minister, instead of comforting the 5 Diggorys present around Cedric's dead body.

She saw, a pink haired Auror, get Moody in Handcuffs and nod, to Susan's Aunt.

Barty Crouch Jr was found guilty, they immediately had him under Magic-supressing cuffs and the Bones woman, took him over portkey to a secure location. The Minister however was trying his best to push it all under the rug and began to spread rumours that Harry is a delusional boy and attention seeker, cementing Skeeter's old rumours, his Pink dressed companion, suggesting in an overly girly voice, that Harry was under Dumbledore's control and it was Dumbledore who had to be punished. Many started to blame Harry and Dumbledore for Cedric's death on her statement.

Rita came, jumping in with her green quill, near Harry.

"No" she remembered saying, She then went, grabbed Harry and pulled him, to the stands, "Under the cloak now!" and they both had dissapearded.

The minister indirectly backed up the point that Harry was under imperius and hence in a befuddled state of mind, that was exactly what the prophet needed and they began to slander him and started to ridicule him.

The minister has declared that the death of Cedric Diggory as an accident and blamed it on the whole Triwizard tournament. People started gossiping as no one knew what has happened inside the maze and many believed that Harry was doing it only to gain attention, to soothe his own ego. Anyone who knew him would know for a fact that he most hates the attention in the first place.

When he was only a year old, he lost his parents to He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named, and became the Boy-Who-Lived.

When has life been fair to Harry Potter? Hermione wondered. First year he had to face Quirrell who was host to the soul of Voldemort. In his second year he had to face the slander of being the heir of slytherin and was shunned by many. But even after all that, at the end of the year, he had to face a 60-foot basilisk so that he can save Ginny,his best friend's sister. Last year, he was torn between being safe and doing the right thing. He was hunted by an escaped prisoner, who turned out that the man was his godfather. He had to deal with the dementors and learned how to produce a patronus charm to save lives.Just when they wished she thought, he would have a normal life, Harry's name out came from the Triwizard cup. It was a stalemate for him, to compete or lose his magic. She was really doubting, if the magical world,was all that it promised to be.

Every year one of the four houses or all the houses had rounded up on Harry and accused him of things he didn't do, or even know about. This year he was accused by the whole school for entering the tournament. Even their so called Best friend Ron, suspected him, and was thought to be the source of many rumours on Harry in Skeeter's articles.

But she,Hermione Jean Granger, muggle born and best friend to Harry Potter always stood beside him. No one really cared about her, as she as a know-it-all as Ron liked to point it out every other time.

Mudblood, as Draco endearingly called her. Ron always suggested her to loosen up and enjoy life without worrying about education. But the girl knew better than that, as she can never be safe in the world where purebloods always try to demean her.

Being a muggle born she always aimed to be her best, in this new chance that life had offered her.

She wanted to learn everything beforehand, so that she never had to depend on others and never could be cheated.

Her muggle upbringing taught her to be independent, Thanks to her adoptive parents who pretended to care deeply for her and used to act proud when she did something herself. She knew, from when she was small, if she didn't she would never get anything done, They claimed to noy Know who her birth parents were. Just that, they found the baby, a year old girl, in their car,while house hunting on a black night. Taking pity, they had taken her in, but by the time she grew older, she had become a burden.

The Granger family pretended to be perfectionists, well organised and strict

They raised her discipline and rules rather than love and care, and revealed to her, their secret, They weren't dentists, they were an incestous pair of siblings involved in the flesh trade, a prostitute and a gigolo, pretending to be married to secure a house in a good locality. They never saw anything , usually too engrossed in themselves to see her. Her accidental magic was not believed and she remembered being terribly berated.

She avoided spending time with them by entering the world of books, rather than to argue with them. She made sure to look bad and unattractive, to prevent their attention on her.

She remembered getting her Hogwarts letter, and it had taken a great deal of convincing from Professor McGonagall to allow her to study magic. Even when they did allow her to go to Scotland, they never supported her idea of going to school to study and improve her magic. They always thought that it was a waste of time, and she should join the family trade.

Every year the same discussion took place and they tried, to get her to quit the school, But last year in a fit of anger the Man shouted that she was a freak and that they never should've adopted her in the first place and the Woman finally asked her to get away.

Hermione knew that she never belonged there, but after this, she decided to never ever see them again. She chose to stay in the magical world rather than stay in a place where she never felt complete. She knew that she did not belong with them and this year, she will not be going back to her parents' house if she could call them that. This decision of her was backed up with the fact that Voldemort has returned and as she was well noted as the muggle born friend of Harry Potter making her a prime target.

Hermione looked around and saw that Harry entered the common room. She watched as he sat beside her and spoke out "Mione, I have to go to Gringotts to withdraw money. So I was wondering if you want to come with me tomorrow after we drop at Kings Cross. I think it is best if we take the money now, rather than at the end and just before the school re-opening."

"Sure Harry, I will definitely come. Even I need to make a withdrawal," she said trying not to give out the obvious fact that she was not going back to her home and was in fact staying with his godfather, Sirius. Being a generous gentlewizard, Sirius agreed to take her in with him.

Harry nodded his head and looked at the cackling fire, lost in thoughts. He was beginning to look worse day after day, his dark circles increased indicating that he was not getting any sleep. Hermione saw that he looked even more tired than before and she cannot blame him for that. After sometime he said "it's going to be different right, after what happened that night?" referring to the last task.

Hermione nodded her head and said "yeah it is going to be. But we were always prepared to face the consequences." She took his hands and said "we will face them Harry, together. I promise you".

Unknown to them certain redheads were listening to every word spoken. Unable to control his temper, Ron began to shout "what did you do last night? Please don't tell me you both have slept together? Harry you do know that Mione is mine right? Why did you do it?" He said, his eyes glancing between them in jealousy.

After the initial shock of the words settled in, Hermione shrieked "Yours? What gave you the idea that I am yours? How could you possibly think so low of me? You are the most pathetic excuse for a human. I'm not like a certain shameless witch, to go on and sleep with everyone nor am I your slave, if that's what you're implying"

"C'mon Mione. No need to deny your feelings towards me. I know that you went with Krum just to make me jealous. You should have known by now that I'm not holding any hard feelings for that. I know that we are going to end up together. Just as Ginny and Harry are going to be a couple" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"How dare you,Ronald Weasley! for making an assumption that I would have feelings for you and want to be with you. Even if you had asked me out, I would have rejected you. Why would I want to be with you? You talk to me like I'm a bloody possession. After this fiasco, do not **EVER** expect me to talk to you much less look at you!" she said.

Beside her Harry as desperately trying to calm her down "Mione don't. Everyone is staring at us, you know riling up Ron is going to be bad for us. Please calm down not for him, but for me, He's not worth you getting angry over". She slowly tried to her temper down, when Ron once again started barking, sorry, speaking.

"Mione don't act like you have a choice. You are a mudblood, you need a pure blood like me to protect you from the death eaters" He said as if she was a 5 year old child. That was it, she couldn't stop the tears coming from her eyes. She never felt much humiliated than today.

Neville who had just come down from the dorms was looking at Ron in disbelief. He knew how she was feeling, it was one thing to hear it from your enemy, but it was a totally different thing coming from her friend. Neville went to her side and said "Shut up Ronald!"

Ron looked at the boy laughed, and said in a mock baby voice"look who came to defend you, a squib! I never knew that you would stoop down to this level, you are a shameless woman. You play with everyone's feelings. Neville here thinks you love him, poor boy."

By now, all of the Gryffindor students were staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Hermione was now sobbing in her friend's arms and fell to the ground. Neville consoled her and was looking at Harry sending him a silent signal to step in. Neville and Harry became quite good friends after the announcing of the champions. He was the one other Gryffindor other than Hermione who believed that Harry, did not enter. They had become quite good friends over time. Harry signalled Neville, requesting him to take her from there.

Harry looked at Ron in disgust and said "I don't understand how I became friends with you. You should know better than to judge anyone and much less Hermione. If it wasn't for her you and your sister would have been dead."

Hermione stood up as Neville helped her up. She gained her composure back and said "Neville is far better than you and do not call me a shameless woman. I have always known that something was wrong with you .

Listen clearly Ronald Weasley, I will never need your help and it will be the last day of Earth before I come to you for help. Seriously Ronald how could you not know by now that I manage everything on my own without anyone. Even death eaters, mind you. Yes, I can handle them, but not your atrocious behaviour! Even Malfoy is better than you. He is my enemy, whereas you are my friend. And you think of me as if I'm your personal slave or something. I never thought that you would think so low of me. Thank you so much for your concern!"

She turned towards Harry and said "If the offer still stands, I'll meet you after we get off the train" and turning to Neville she whispered "thanks for standing up for me" as she began to get away from that piece of scum she used to call a friend. She walked towards the portrait hole, before he provoked her by saying some shit which may lead her to hex him into oblivion.

Neville looked at the so called best friend and said "she will never be yours. Never in a million years" and walked after Hermione.

Harry could not control his anger and it was quite difficult for him to control himself and not Avada him on the spot. He began to walk towards the portrait hole and with a glare directed at Ron, he said "I don't want to talk to a pathetic excuse of a human being like you, who judges people without knowing them. I thought that you had at least some sense in that thick head of yours. You are waste of time and space, Ron" and walked out behind Neville and Hermione. However the three of them were oblivious of the glares sent by Ron and Ginny, who were seething with anger.

Harry saw that Hermione was headed to the empty classroom and headed towards that way, followed by Neville. As soon as she stepped inside of the room, she could not stop the tears and fell on her knees and cried. Neville and Harry settled beside her and soothed her. She could not believe that the person was the same Ron she knew for so long. She looked at the two boys and said "thank you For being there for me".

Neville just shrugged while Harry said "Mione we meant what we said and I guess we were too oblivious to his nonsense all this while ." She merely nodded her head and leaned on Neville while she recounted the whole conversation in her mind. Her shoulders were still shaking due to the crying and all of a sudden she stood up. She was pacing trying to think of what was odd in the conversation.

However, both the boys were looking at her with curiosity. From the looks of it, they knew that she was thinking something and decided to wait until she spoke.

Her face morphed to that of horror when she realised them. Two things stood out more prominently in the conversation - he seemed pretty confident that she would be going out with him and he also mentioned about Harry and Ginny, something was not quite adding up…. Suddenly she said "Harry?" her voice still a little hoarse from all the crying but it had a definite amount of fear.

He looked at her and said "yes Mione". He knew that whatever she was going to tell, it was not at all a good thing judging from her expression and voice.

"Don't you think that it is odd that Ronald has mentioned you and Ginny being together, when you don't even talk to each other?"


	3. 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"I know Mione. It sounds odd to me too. We will talk with Remus or Padfoot about it. I do think that someone will be there to collect us at the station after what happened here during the last task" said Harry.

Hermione nodded and looked at Neville, and asked "Sorry that you got dragged into this." Neville however shook his head and said "Don't worry Hermione, it was nothing. Besides, someone once told me to stand up for myself" and gave a cheerful smile at her. Hermione gave a chuckle at that, and the two boys relaxed a little. They stayed there for some time and went back to their dorms to pack everything up.

Next day morning was a whirlwind in the Gryffindor common room, students were crowded, searching for their things and were scrambling about. Harry and Neville have been ignoring Ron due to the previous day's accusations. Hermione was not even sparing a glance in the red-heads direction. Neither of the trio were able to think about it.

As they boarded the express, Hermione, Neville and Harry were searching for an empty compartment when they heard Ron's voice "I know Gin, I shouldn't have shouted. But did you see him all over Mione? And that squib, what was he thinking?!"

"I saw him Ron. It should have been me, who he should be defending not that Mudblood. Neville is quite charming too, had he been the boy in the prophecy I would have been more than happy to be his wife" said Ginny.

"I know. It is only a matter of time according to Dumbledore. After that you can marry Harry and he will eventually be killed in the war. Then as his wife you will get all his wealth. Mum told me that she will be giving us love potions to slip into their food to make it easier for us."

"Then I will show that Mudblood her place. She is going to be your wife only because her intelligence is a flaw in the plan. She is not even worth to be your wife and my sister-in-law, pathetic mudblood" spit out Ginny.

"I know Gin, but a few shags and then I can dump her. With all the riches we have, I can marry a pureblood girl may be Parvati or that blonde Greengrass girl" said Ron drooling a little at the mere thought of the girls.

Neville saw that Hermione started to cry so he gestured for Harry to leave, and the trio left to choose another compartment far away from Ron.

Hermione wiped away her tears and looking up at the two boys, she asked "what is this prophecy that idiotic redhead was blabbing about? Do either of you have any idea?" She knew for a fact that Harry did not know about such a thing, as they both shared every small piece of information they knew. However she did not know much about Neville, so she waited for them to reply. Harry shook his head in negative while Neville gave a shrug and spoke up "I don't know, but it does mention the two of us in it from what that redhead spoke. I will try and ask grandmother if she knows anything."

Harry just nodded and the trio fell silent once again. As they were going to get down Neville said "Harry know that house Longbottom will always be with House Potter. As the scion of my house I will extend the alliance between us."

This puzzled Harry a lot but he did not ask as the train reached London and he could see that everyone was getting down. He decided to write to Neville and Luna to find out about what they had meant , and waved him good-bye, Luna had literally disappeared into thin air.

Both Harry and Hermione were immensely happy when they saw that Remus was waiting for them along with a pink haired witch. Remus was looking a lot healthier than the last time they say him and observed that he got himself a new wardrobe as he was now dressed in a brown button down shirt paired up with brown slacks and had a black robe over. They got down and hugged him with full force. Overwhelmed with their sudden behaviour, Remus just hugged them back.

Then he turned and pointing to the pink haired witch he said "this is Nymphadora Tonks, who likes to be called by her last name. She will be with me to escort you to your houses"

"I know you, you were the one to capture Crouch" Hermione shyly said.

"Wotcher Harry and Hermione, No discussing official business in personal situations" whispered Tonks excitedly, repeating auror code, #2351.

"Hey Tonks" said Hermione awkwardly and louldly while Harry nodded and smiled at her.

Remus who saw this asked "what's the matter with you two? First you come out and hug me all of a sudden, which is very surprising mind you, though it is welcomed. And Hermione here looks like she has been crying the whole time."

"Oh umm nothing. Can't I hug my favourite uncle? Besides, we wanted to go to Gringotts rather than going at the end of the holidays and were wondering if it was okay?" asked Harry.

Remus's heart filled with happiness as Harry referred to him as uncle and spoke up "That's okay, as long as we are with you and you still did not answer me Hermione" said Remus as he looked at the brunette haired witch in front of him. During his stay as a professor, Hermione and he bonded a lot and exchanged their ideas while she studied. He helped her practise charms and spells and consoled her when she felt that Harry hated her due to the firebolt incident. He was quite attached to that witch and she was like a cub to him, and to see her looking as heartbroken made him feel sad and angered the wolf inside him.

Harry looked uncomfortable and said "ummm, ahhh" and suddenly said "Mione, my key is with Mrs Weasley"

"We have to ask her I guess" said Hermione rather awkwardly.

"Okay guys spill, I know you both very well. And you two are not very keen to go to Molly and also Ron is missing with you when you got down" said Remus and after a second, he added "wait, he was the one who made you cry isn't it?" as his anger flared up. He had never liked that boy and after he saw Hermione cry over things he said to her, he started to dislike him even more.

"There is nothing wrong professor." said Hermione hoping to avoid further questions.

"It is Remus Hermione, I'm no longer your Professor and you know it very well" and looked at Harry and Hermione for some explanations.

Harry sighed and said "Remus, Ron fought with us. He said several things to Mione. So we are not talking to him" and Hermione added "Can you come with us? So it will be less awkward". Remus did not need to be a seer to know that the truth was out at least partially. He was always jealous when it came to Harry and Hermione, and Remus has been expecting such a thing from long back. Tonks who was present was listening to all of this with understanding, she could tell that Remus loved the two kids in front of him and was very possessive of them.

"I'll come with you" said Remus as Tonks had nodded her head in consent, and all the four went towards the red head family.

Molly upon seeing Remus with his hands on Harry and Mione internally scowled and vowed to separate them. "The two do not need a werewolf to be with them" but she kept quiet not noticing Ron and Ginny on the other hand were glaring at the pair or that the twins were nowhere to be seen.

"How are you Harry dear? And you Hermione?" she asked hugging them both with a fake bright smile.

"We are fine Mrs Weasley. I was wondering if I could have my Gringotts key" Harry asked straight on point.

Molly was shocked. She was worried that Harry may know that she has been using his money to buy the supplies of her children and improving her house, after all the wages Arthur gets are insufficient to feed a family of seven much less their expenses. Molly quickly covered up her shock and with a motherly smile she spoke "why would you want to go to Gringotts Harry, now of all times. Don't worry I will get your money out just in time for you to buy your supplies."

"It's okay Mrs Weasley, but I want to go this time to make the withdrawal as I have to buy some clothes" Harry lied smoothly.

"But dear it is not safe for you to go there now" Molly said.

"It's okay Molly. I will be there with them along with Tonks. They will be safe, you do know that Tonks is an auror, so no need to worry" said Remus.

"Okay but the key is at the Burrow. I don't have it now" said Molly in her last attempt to dissuade the situation.

Vexed with Molly's behaviour, Tonks said "Molly are we not witches? You are headed to the Burrow now, so I'll apparate after you, and I can get the key" turning to Remus she said "you can take these two to Gringotts while I get the key"

Molly knowing that she is defeated agrees to it and apparates along with her children to the Burrow. Tonks follows Molly and apparates.

Remus looks at Harry and Hermione and said "let's go to Gringotts and wait for Tonks". Remus takes their hands and apparates them to Gringotts. He looked at the two of them and saw that they were dressed in simple jeans and shirts and had robes over their clothes. He was a bit surprised at the presence of robes, seeing as they had to go through the muggle world. "So tell me why you wanted to come to Gringotts? I know that you have the Triwizard winnings and you don't need extra money. So what is this about?" asked Remus.

"We originally thought of going to Gringotts as Mione wanted to take out some money. But I overheard Ron and Ginny talking today" and Harry narrated the whole incident to Remus. Remus was angry hearing about that but decides to go and talk to Sirius as he was the expert when it came to potions.

Just then Tonks apparated, handed over the key to Harry and huffed in indignation and said "if I had known she would be so stubborn to give the key, I would never have gone to her house"

Both Harry and Hermione exchanged looks at that but remain calm. And all four go inside Gringotts.

Harry approached a goblin teller and said "we would like to access our vaults" and pointed to Hermione and himself.

The teller lifted his head and said "identification please"

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger. Our vault numbers are 687 and 954" he said handing over the keys.

"Please, wait here Mr. Potter" said the teller and left from there.

He returned back with another goblin. The goblin turned towards Harry and said "we were expecting you Mr. Potter from the Christmas holidays. Please follow me. I'm the Potter family accountant Sharpaxe"

Remus and Tonks recognised what the goblin has said while Hermione got a confused look They looked at each other and came to the same conclusion and smiled.

'Harry is emancipated due to the Triwizard tournament'

"Not to sound rude, but why were you expecting me Mr. Sharpaxe ?" asked Harry.

"You should know by now that you are emancipated as soon your name came out from the Goblet of fire Mr. Potter " When the goblin saw the puzzled look on Harry's face he said "we will discuss it inside. Please follow me" said the goblin.

Harry looked at Mione for explanation when she shook her head smiling, he looked at Tonks and Remus. But they were only wearing identical grins on their faces and offered no answers.

All of them went to another room which looked a lot like an office, with a mahogany desk and a chair on a raised platform and few chairs opposite to the desk.

The goblin motioned for them to sit and said "Mr Potter, when your name came out of the Goblet of fire, you were magically bound to the tournament. You need to be an adult to enter into the tournament. But as you were younger at the time, you were declared an adult by magic"

Harry sat there as he processed the information, but he could not understand why they would want to meet him. So after sometime he asked "but why were you expecting me ?"

"That is because, it is time you take your Lordship of your houses as the last scion. You didn't even take the Scion ring!" said Sharpaxe.

Hermione gasped realizing that Harry is a Lord! When Harry looks at her questioningly she said "Harry! You're house is one of the many who can sit in the Wizengamot, the wizarding equivalent of Parliament. I read it in the Wizarding pamphlet they gave me when McGonagall came to give my letter in first year".

Tonks decided to take pity on him and said "taking Lordship means that you will be the head of your house, and have control of all the people in your family. Usually every male heir take their Scion ring when they turn 10 years old. Seeing as you are the last living member of Potter family, you will now become the Head of the House. Harry, all of the Wizarding families are divided on the houses i.e. Royal, Ancient, Most Ancient, Noble, and Most Noble. All the houses with the status of Royal or Most Ancient or Most Noble or both have seats in Wizengamot. Your family is one of the many families who have the status of Most Ancient and Most Noble just like the Blacks."

Harry was trying his best to come in terms with all the information and turns to Remus, who nods his head and said "me, your dad, Padfoot all have done it, cub. Take the Lordship first, you will know the rest by yourself. If not, we are there to help you."

Harry turned to the goblin and said "I will take the Lordship Mr. Sharpaxe"

Sharpaxe nodded and produced a knife, parchment and said "No More of Mr. Sharpaxe scion Potter. We goblins do not use Human honorifics or identifications. Now, coming back we will have to run a test to determine that you are truly who you claim to be. It will also show all your inheritances. Please make a cut in your palm and let 7 drops of blood on the parchment, willingly".

Harry nodded and made a cut with the knife and let the blood drop on the parchment. He saw that as his hand healed automatically the blood swirled and vanished to be replaced with red letters.

Sharpaxe read it and gasped then said "how you're still breathing is beyond my understanding Lord Potter" and handed it to Harry.

 ** _Name: Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Age: 14_**

 ** _Father: James Charles Potter (deceased, Pureblood)_**

 ** _Mother: Lily Anne Potter nee Silvia(Black) (deceased, Pureblood, adopted by Evans when 1 year old)_**

 ** _Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_**

 ** _Godmother: Alice Leah Longbottom nee Danvers (under a Black family Magics curse-placed by Bellatrix Black)_**

 ** _Status: Pureblood_**

 ** _Lordship:_**

 ** _Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_**

 ** _Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_**

 ** _Heir of Most Ancient and Noble House of Silvia_**

 ** _Abilities:_**

 ** _Magical core-bound partially_**

 ** _Potential for Wandless magic-fully blocked_**

 ** _Potter Family Magicks-Fully Bound_**

 ** _Black Family Magicks-Fully Bound_**

 ** _Silvia Family Magicks-Fully Bound_**

 ** _Natural Animagus-fully blocked_**

 ** _A soul piece of Tom Marvolo Riddle in the cursed scar_**

Remus on reading the last line, struggled to control his anger, However, he was stuck by the name of Lily's last name and he was flooded with memories of Lily's inheritance test. He placed all the pieces of puzzle and said "Harry, Alice is not only your god mother but also your maternal aunt. Alice and your mother are step sisters to be precise. They were the daughters of the last Lady Eleanor Silvia. Lily was born out of a wedlock with Alphard Black , so Eleanor gave up Lily for adoption and married Michael Danvers. She had Alice who is one year younger than Lily And died birthing Alice. They both did not know they were sisters until Lily took her inheritance test. She took it right after marrying James as was tradition in any family. And if I remember correctly, only a few know of this namely your parents, myself, Sirius, Alice and Frank along with Albus Dumbledore. So it must be the headmaster himself, who has placed a charm on all of us, to make us forget about the incident. But the moment you read the name the charm was broken."

Tonks was listening quietly beside him and spoke "so, it means that the old man did not intend Harry to know about his mother and leads everyone to believe that Lily Potter was a muggleborn and Harry was a halfblood." She maybe disowned, but Nymphadora was still a daughter of the most noble and ancient house of Black and she knew at least a little of these things from her mother. And from what she could see, Harry was manipulated a lot. She vowed to protect him, after all he was family through her mother's grand aunt.

She understood his reasoning too, he needed a poster couple, the Potters were perfect, showcasing Dumbledorean ideals to the world.

Harry, However was speechless and was staring at the paper "My mother was a pureblood and Aunt Petunia is not my aunt,Alice is. I have control of houses, not house, in the Wizengamot. I can make sure that Sirius is freed and then he can help and lift the curse on my aunt!" said an excited Harry.

a soul shard of Voldemort, Merlin it all made sense to him now, the pain the ability to speak to snakes it was all because of that soul piece inside of him.

Forming a plan in his head, Harry turned to the goblin and asked "Can I take the Lordships of all the houses right now Mr. Sharpaxe?"

"Yes of course you can accept all of them but do stop calling me Mister! but,How did you not know all this?" asked Sharpaxe.

"I was not brought up in wizarding world. I was with my magic hating Aunt Petunia in the muggle world" answered harry.

"Who placed you there?" asked a furious Sharpaxe, Lily Potter was his first wixen friend.

This time it was Remus who answered "Albus Dumbledore"

The goblin was furious and said "he does not have the right to place Lord Potter there! I have to get the chief. Please wait here" and left the room.

Sharpaxe returned moments later talking in rapid Gobbledegook, with another goblin who was carrying a sword and looked like a king.

The newly entered goblin looked at Remus and Tonks and greeted them "Lord Lupin, Madam Tonks pleased to meet you"

Remus and Tonks said "pleased to meet you too Chief Ragnok"

And turning towards Hermione he asked "and you are?"

"Hermione Granger"

"Very well Miss Granger, good day to you" and lastly he turned to Harry and said "Lord of 2 very powerful houses, it is quite unusual but not unknown. Pleased to meet you Lord Potter. I am the Goblin Chief King Ragnok"

"Pleased to meet you too Chief Ragnok" said Harry.

"Call me Ragnok Lord Potter. It has come to my attention that you were placed with magic hating muggles by Albus Dumbledore when he knows that you were to stay within the wizarding world with your godparents if not there is a list of families you were supposed to go to. You will have to take the lordship rings now so we can open the will of your parents which Albus Dumbledore has sealed the wills illegally , they can only be opened if the current Lord of the House wishes to do so."

Harry was a little angry at the thought. He had a chance to grow up in this world and he was denied of it by Albus Dumbledore and no one knows why. He spoke up "Ragnok, please call me Harry instead of Lord Potter, it feels odd. I would take up the Lordship as you have said. But there is another pressing matter, can the soul piece be removed from my body?"

"Yes it can be removed Harry. There is a ritual for it. Firstly we have to remove the blocks after then we have to remove the soul piece" said Ragnok.

"Very well Ragnok. I was wondering if my friend Hermione, has any blocks like me. Can she take the test?"

"Of course, Harry. Anyone can take the test" said Ragnok and turned to Sharpaxe giving him his consent to give the knife and parchment to the young lady.

"Harry why do I need to take the test?" asked Hermione. Although she was intrigued by the results of Harry, she did not think it was necessary for her to take up. She was just a simple muggleborn who did not know of magic till she received her later. So there was no way she would have blocks on her. But a small part of her wanted to take it, just so she could know who her real parents were.

"Take the test Mione, I have a bad feeling about all of this. I think it will determine whether the headmaster did this to only me or even for you. Until today I was kept from many truths and had to live with a blocked magical core and if it can be removed, it is best to get you checked too".

Nodding Hermione took the knife and made a cut and let 7 drops of blood on the parchment.

Ragnok took the paper, studied it and said "it seems you are correct Harry. There are many blocks on Miss Granger or should I say Scion Black"

Remus and Tonks gasped at it and Hermione stretched her hand to take the parchment from Ragnok. She started reading with Harry

 ** _Name: Celeste Lyra Black (adopted by Daniel and Emma Granger as Hermione Jane Granger)_**

 ** _Age: 15_**

 ** _Father: Regulus Arcturus Black (deceased, Pureblood)_**

 ** _Mother: Apolline Eva Black nee Wright (deceased, Pureblood)_**

 ** _Godfather: Severus Tobias Snape_**

 ** _Godmother: Andromeda Druella Tonks nee Black_**

 ** _Status: Pureblood_**

 ** _Heirs to:_**

 ** _Lady of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Wright_**

 ** _Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_**

 ** _Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince_**

 ** _Abilities:_**

 ** _Magical core-bound_**

 ** _Black Family Magicks_**

 ** _Wandless magic-fully blocked_**

 ** _Natural Animagus-fully blocked_**

 ** _Metamorph Magicks-Blocked_**

 ** _Seer Blood-Blocked_**

 ** _Black Family Magicks-Blocked_**

 ** _Prince Family Magicks-Blocked_**

 ** _Wright Family Magicks-Blocked_**

 ** _Photographic Memory-partially bound_**

 ** _has illegal glamour charms on herself_**

Hermione now knew that she was adopted(which wasn't a surprise seeing the Grangers behaviour towards her), but to see it in front of her eyes made it all the more surprising. But who was Regulus? Is she related to Sirius now? As if listening to her inner monologue, Tonks spoke up "You are the daughter of Sirius's brother Regulus. He was a death eater" in a deadpanned voice.

Hermione thought of many possibilities of who her parents might be, but never did she think of herself as a pureblood daughter of Black family and the daughter of a death eater. And to top it all, she was the goddaughter of the potions Professor who hates her with all his being "What?" shrieked Hermione and thought 'I'm the daughter of a death eater. No this can't be happening' and she started sobbing hard.

"A death eater? Sirius's brother was a death eater?" asked a shocked Harry.

"Yes cub, he joined Voldemort while he was in his seventh year and was killed a few years later as he tried to escape Voldemort" said Remus as Tonks hugged a crying Hermione.

Ragnok spoke up "Miss Black I know it is a bit difficult for you to embrace such news, but you should know one thing. Your father and mother left letters with me they died and told me to give you after you found out about your inheritance" and he handed the letters to Hermione.

She opened the first letter

 _Celeste,_

 _I'm sorry, I could not be a part of your life. I truly love you._

 _If you are reading this then I succeeding in what I wanted to do. In my seventh year My mother made me choose between Sirius's safety and my life. I took the dark mark to protect Sirius from Voldemort and My mother. From that day I worked on a way to destroy him discretely. Later I found out that the reason for Voldemort's immortality is that he created Horcruxes, which are the vilest dark magic known. I've known the location of one Horcrux from Kreacher, our house elf and decided to go and destroy it. But if you are reading this, then I lost my life succeeding in it. The Horcrux should now be with Kreacher if he has not destroyed it. Call for his name and he will appear and ask him, he will not be able to deny answer from you as you are the daughter of Black Family. I request you to give this letter to my brother as he knows how a Horcrux can be be kind to Kreacher and Remind my brother if you meet him to check the family grimoire on surviving members He will be shocked as they are on of the sources of my knowledge on Horcruxes._

 _Remember my dear one The current Blacks have a bad reputation but it wasn't always so. Talk to your Godmother or her daughter who has the dormant metamorphmagus genes of our family active. She is the first in 300 years._

 _Sorry my dear girl, I never knew you and still I miss you_

 _RAB (Regulus Arcturus Black)_

Hermione gave the letter to Remus and said "padfoot should read it too" and opened the second letter.

 _Lyra Dear_

 _Mother Loves you soo much._

 _If you are reading this then I am dead and I'm sorry I could not be there for you. I don't know what happened that day, but you were taken away from me by Albus Dumbledore. I don't know why. I tried to search for you a lot. I don't know where he gave you to. I'm sorry honey. Know that your dad was innocent he was never a death eater by heart. He was forced to choose. You're grandmother threatened to kill off your Uncle Sirius if you're father didn't become a death eater. Talk to your godfather, Remind him of his promise to me._

 _I hope you can forgive your parents._

 _Apolline Eva Black_

By the end Hermione was crying her heart out clutching Harry who was consoling her while Remus send a Patronus to Sirius stating they were going to be late.

Hermione sobbed and said "Why did Albus Dumbledore do this to me?! My mother died thinking I was gone from her life. I never met my mother. And my father died protecting us."

After sometime, Ragnok cleared his throat and said "I think it is time both the Lady Wright and the Lord Potter take their rings and claim their seats in Wizengamot. That will help in pressing charges against Albus Dumbledore, as you both together own a lot of powerful seats"

When Harry and Hermione nodded their heads Sharpaxe snapped his fingers and 11 boxes with different engravings appeared.

He gave 4 boxes to Hermione and said "put the rings on any finger you prefer, in the order of Wright and then Black. They will cancel all the blocks on you Lady Wright"

Hermione saw that the Wright ring was an emerald in platinum band and placed it on her ring finger. She felt magic surround her and felt a small headache developing.

Ragnok said "Harry take the rings and place them in the order of Potter, Peverell,Silvia and Gaunt" and handed the rings to Harry.

The Potter house ring was a jade in a white gold band. The Peverell ring was a sapphire in platinum ring and had 'the last enemy that shall be destroyed is death' engraved in it.

The last ring had black diamonds set in two lines in platinum and had 'Toujours pur' engraved inside of the ring. She knew it to be that of the Black Family scion ring and placed it on her left hand middle finger.

After he placed the Silvia family ring which was a topaz with gold band. He took the Gaunt's ring which had a black pearl in it. After he placed the last ring, Harry collapsed with severe headache and became unconscious.

As soon as the magic surrounded her, Hermione couldn't bear the pain and fainted with a severe pain.

Remus became worried for the two and was trying to wake them up, when Ragnok spoke "leave them be, Lord Lupin. The family magic is doing its work on their magic and relieving them of all the blocks. They should be out for some time."

Remus nodded and looked at the two of them who were in deep sleep. He looked at Tonks and spoke up "go to padfoot and alert him of this news. Ask him to open the wards of Chateau Noir, we have to get away from Grimmauld place and London."

Tonks nodded and a plan was already forming in her head, as she apparated away to Grimmauld place, where Sirius was now living.

 ** _Hey Guys!_**

 ** _I'm Back xD_**

 ** _Read and Review!_**

 ** _I found a lot of interesting plotlines in the reviews, pm me if you want credit :)_**

 ** _Leo_**

P.s. please Keep reviews coming!


	4. 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Grimmauld Place was one of the ancestral homes of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Black. But now, it served as the residence of the headquarters of order of the phoenix, given away by the current heir , Sirius Black to use. He despised the home so much as the place held far too many unpleasant memories for him. As he was a wanted criminal out and had a huge bounty on his head, he could not go out in the open. And that lead him to stay cooped up in this place which brought back the worst memories of his life. Even with the order people flowing in and out of this place, it still was too much for Sirius to be in that place. To top it all, his dear old mother has got herself a portrait and stuck it on the wall with morgana-knows-what-charm. It did not come down despite many endeavours to remove it, and each time a person crossed the portrait, she woke up and to scream and wail about how her ancestral home is becoming vile by the presence of blood traitors, mudbloods and dirt. And to Sirius's surprise his mother's elf Kreacher was still alive and was taking orders from his mother's portrait.

Sirius was pacing in the kitchen as he impatiently waited for Hermione, Remus and Tonks. The trio were due long and he was beginning to get worried. Just as he decided to send a patronus, a wolf Patronus came floating and spoke up "Mia and Prongslet are at Gringotts. We will be a little late. Don't worry my Lord" in Remus' voice.

Sirius understood the hidden meaning behind the 'my lord'. Harry was claiming his Lordship against Dumbledore's wishes, though the latter doesn't know about it. Sirius clearly remembered the talk he had with the headmaster regarding Harry's Lordship. And he was not at all pleased by the way, the headmaster reacted to his concerns.

 _Sirius spoke up "Albus, I think Harry can claim his Lordship now. His name coming out of the Goblet made him an adult. And it would be good to have power in wizengamot too."_

" _No Sirius, Harry will not be claiming his Lordship. It is too much of responsibility for the young boy" said Albus using his grandfather persona._

" _But if he claims his Lordship then he can claim his ancestral home and shift there. The boy hates his aunt's place" said Sirius sadly. He knew what it felt like to be hated by people of your own family._

" _No. there is no need for Harry to claim his possessions. He will get himself lost in those non-materialistic things. Right now, our main aim is to ensure his safety. So, he has to stay at his aunt's house. It is after all where his blood relatives dwell" said Albus in a voice which held authority and left before Sirius could even retort._

As Sirius sat there pondering over the various scenarios that can occur if the headmaster knew about this latest revelation.

Sirius never trusted the old man he was too manipulative for his own good. Even if it was possible for him to hold a trial for him seeing as he was the chief warlock at that time, yet he did no such thing. He knew that Peter was the secret keeper, yet he kept calm and let him rot in Azkaban while Harry was away with those wretched muggles.

The sound of the front door opening brought back Sirius to the world and looked up to see who came. He knew it has to be someone from the order, as only they have access to the house which is now under Fidelius charm. He heard the person knock over the troll leg umbrella stand. Hearing the sound or maybe seeing the visitor, the portrait of his mother started shouting 'filthy half breeds and blood traitors defying my ancestral home….' but was cut off by an angry female voice "oh please do shut up grand aunt Walburga!. Your insults are getting pretty boring" the witch shouted"You're no relative of mine. blood of the blood traitor! A Metamorph? maybe Andromeda did marry a pureblood"and left the portrait no doubt to talk to her brother at her portrait in his house. Sirius smiled at that and the door to dining room swung open and standing at the doorway was a bright bubblegum pink haired witch, his niece Nymphadora Tonks.

Sirius smiled at her and said "what brings you here little Nymphie, I thought you were with Moony?"

"Firstly don't call me Nymphie, its Tonks. Yes I was with Remus. I came here for a short while to ask you to do something".

"Is he fine? Are Mione and Harry fine? Did anything happen to you? Why did you leave him and come here?" asked Sirius frantically.

"Nothing happened to us. Remus along with the kids are all fine and at present are in Gringotts. Listen I want you to activate Chateau Noir in Wales. We have to go there now. Key the wards to only let you, me, mum, Remus, Hermione and Harry. Not one more, not one less. Do as I say. Don't tell anyone where you are going. And store your questions for later, not now. When you are done, send a message to Remus using the mirror. We will apparate directly from Gringotts. I will ask the goblins to arrange for a portkey."

Sirius tried to process the information and paused 'why does she want me to activate the mansion now?'

"Umm, Hermione, Harry and you can't come to that house. She is a muggle born and you two are half-bloods remember. Our mansions prevent that and How do you know about that mansion?!"

"It is not a problem as Hermione is not a muggle born but a pureblood and so is Harry. I will tell the whole story you're forgetting that, I am a the spawn of a disgraced daughter of house Black. Mother and a few other people do tell me things you know Anyway don't worry the manor cannot reject any of us" said Tonks, and before turning away she took out the letter and handing it to him she added "use the mirror to contact Remus when you are entering the names to the book, there are ears everywhere" as she pointed to the portraits around and apparated away hoping that he understood.

Andromeda Tonks was looking at the daily prophet, when she hear her front door open. She walked out of the dining room and saw that it was her daughter. She looked at her daughter and asked "what's the matter Dora? Shouldn't you be out with some auror work now?"

Nymphadora shook her head and said "No, I was sent to Kings cross to pick up Harry. But that is not the issue, we have to leave this place immediately. We are going to Chateau Noir today, Sirius should be changing the wards as we speak".

Andromeda was quite shocked at her girl's words and asked "what do you mean leave today? What happened? And why Chateau Noir of all the places?! You do know that it has deadly blood wards right?"

Tonks nodded her head and said "yes, now as in now. Yes it has, but remember mother we have the Black blood in us." Andromeda nodded at her daughter, but was surprised that she knew anything in regards to the Black family other than what she told her. Tonks however continued, "Did you know that Regulus had a daughter named Celeste and you were her godmother?"

At those words, Andromeda gasped and looked at her daughter, "how did you know that? Wait, you know who it is right? Please take me to her, my sweet goddaughter. Please" as she fell to her knees sobbing. Tonks went to her mother and said "you knew this and did not tell me. Oh mother! Why did you keep it to yourself all these years? Yes she is alive and I know her. That is why we are going to Chateau Noir, the safest place for our family."

Andromeda cried with relief at that news, she had tried so hard to locate her goddaughter and spent many nights wondering how she was. She could not tell anyone about her, as her mere existence was not known to people. Now, she was ready to meet her goddaughter and was looking forward to it. She looked at Dora and spoke "I will be ready in half an hour."

Tonks nodded her head and said "mother, we are leaving this house, forever. I'm sorry, but we have to do it today, it is all so sudden. So pack whatever you think is important and sentimental." Andromeda nodded her head, but little did her daughter knew that she had no qualms in doing so. The house held no memories for her, just sadness and betrayal. She was a naïve girl who fell into the traps of a muggleborn who showed her new things and she ran away with him to marry. Later, she found herself dumped by him and pregnant only to find that she was replaced by another woman. As time flew, the man died and she was left with his child, Nymphadora. Being disowned by her family, she did the only thing she could and raised her child herself.

Dromeda never told anyone of this and wished that the secret be buried with her. But little did she know that Nymphadora knew a little of her so-called father's betrayal from her grandfathers Cygnus and Pollux the rest from her secret source and just pretended as though she did not know anything about her mother's family. They were a part of the reason why Nymphadora became well versed in the Black family magics. She knew that her muggleborn father left her mother and hated him for it. Tonks nodded at her mother and saying that she would be back again, as she apparated back to Gringotts.

Sirius sat there and contemplated the words of his niece, he still couldn't make a head or tail of it. He shook his head and went to his father's study. One thing was clear from Dora's voice, they needed to go to Chateau Noir, their family's ancient seat of power. There was an urgency in her tone and the way she spoke reminded him of his aunt, straight and to the point. He entered the room and went towards the bookshelf and pulled out the only muggle book in the shelf. The wall adjacent to the shelf slid to the back of the shelf and gave way to a room. The room was the secret chamber which only the Lords of the houses can access, as the muggle book only appears to them. Sirius went towards the mahogany desk and settled down opening the letter Tonks slipped to him. He saw that the letter was addressed to Celeste. He wondered who it was and regardless opened it, trusting his niece.

 _Celeste,_

 _I'm sorry, I could not be a part of your life. I truly love you._

 _If you are reading this then I succeeding in what I wanted to do. In my seventh year I was supposed to choose between Sirius's safety and my life. I took the dark mark to protect Sirius from Voldemort. From that day I worked on a way to destroy him. Later I found out that the reason for Voldemort's immortality is that he created Horcruxes, which are the vilest dark magic known. I've known the location of one Horcrux from Kreacher, our loyal misunderstood house elf and decided to go and destroy it. But if you are reading this, then I lost my life succeeding in it. The Horcrux should now be with Kreacher if he has not destroyed it. Call for his name and he will appear and ask him, he will not be able to deny answer from you as you are the daughter of Black Family. I request you to give this letter to my brother as he knows how a Horcrux can be destroyed._

 _Sorry my dear girl, I never knew you and still I miss you_

 _RAB (Regulus Arcturus Black)_

As he read this, his Grey-Blue eyes started to tear up, he had never thought tabout his brother and his choices. He felt bad that he was not there for his brother in times of need. He decided to be there for his brother's daughter, who in his eyes was the brightest witch of her age. He felt a strange sense of responsibility as he realized that she was the living proof that his brother's life had been kept away from him. He shook himself at the strange thought that this girl should be the only one alive with the Black name, other than him.

The other thing that caught his eyes was the word, _horcrux_. Well, he wasn't a Black for nothing, he knew just what to do with those vile things. Even before He had worked as an unspeakable he knew about these things, if only his brother had talked to him. He sighed and realised that a lot of things would have been different if he had spoken to Regulus instead of pushing him away. He opened the second drawer of the table which held several books. Every book present there held the information regarding their family manors.

He took out the dragon skin bound, black colour book which had the Black family crest on it. The book had the words Chateau Noir etched in silver colour, the name for their family manor on Black Island in the English channel. He turned to the page which indicated the wards and charms in place to keep the manor and Black Island intact. He saw that the wards and securities made Grimmauld look like a Child's play area And surprisingly the blood ward was adjusted so that it allows anyone with good intentions to those of Black blood. He turned to the next page which showed the list of people who had access to the Manor and can go through the wards without any trouble. other than his direct and extended family, it only had 3 new people keyed into its wards. The last time it was updated was after his father's death and looked to be in his brother's handwriting.

The names were written by his brother was:

 ** _Regulus Arcturus Black_**

 ** _Apolline Eva Black_**

 ** _Celeste Lyra Black_**

 ** _Severus Tobias Snape-Prince_**

Out of the four he could recognise his brother's and the old greasy bat's names right away. The other name seemed to be familiar to him, and realised that she might be Regulus's wife. When he saw the name of Celeste in there, he wondered why would she have been taken away from her family. No relative of that time would have left a child of Black blood to live in secret. He decided to ask Tonks or Moony about it later on.

Sirius shook his head and searched for the black blood quill which should be used to write into the book. One may argue that a blood quill is illegal but the family of Black values blood more than anything and it was their way of knowing the true lord. The blood quill used is quite different to those of the usual one as this quill allows a person to write into the books only meant for Black eyes. He opened the first drawer, where it was usually kept and could not find it there. So he called out "Kreacher"

The elf popped in and started muttering "oh my poor mistress what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving him"

"Kreacher, stop the muttering and get me the blood quill used by Lord Black. Oh and wait did you destroy the locket Regulus gave you?" Sirius said to the elf.

"oh what would my poor mistress feel if she knows that he is claiming the manors too!."The elf looked at Sirius sharply, all of the previous ramblings stopped and fixed Sirius with a stare and asked "how does master know about master Regulus locket?"

Sirius decided between the best thing to so and the right thing to do and in the end he gave the letter to the elf and said "Kreacher, read it and get it, now" said Sirius in a calm voice. A house elf who knew everything about their family was quite helpful and he did not want the elf to be a problem anymore.

kreacher popped off after muttering about how he couldn't take care of his dear master Regulus or his dear lady Appoline and how he would take care of lady Lyra and came back with a long black phoenix feather quill and gave it to Sirius.

Sirius took the quill and wrote his name. He felt an itch on his hand indicating the wards have accepted him. He began to write down the names of Remus, Tonks, and Harry. Each time he felt a tingle indicating the wards have accepted the members.

Suddenly he got a mirror call and when he said the password, Moony's face replaced his own.

"Are you done?" asked Remus.

"No Moony. Tonks gave me a note that says Reggie had a daughter.Are you sure?" asked Sirius.

For the first time, Sirius saw Remus looking slightly frantic with worry and looked above his mirror, sighed and said "Yes, her name's Celeste Lyra Black and she is in delicate condition, you know her already Padfoot"

the sound of a tray falling alerted Sirius of Kreacher standing in the room

"Master Sirius may I go and attend to my dear mistress the lady Lyra?"

Sirius was shocked hearing the elf sound so nice it reminded him of how Kreacher speaks of Regulus. "Right now Kreacher? She isn't in the best of health. If you can do something for her go. She is in the Gringotts Lords and Ladies resthouse. But remember if you hurt her in anyway I shall set my family magic on your destruction"

A silent Kreacher nodded and disapparated with a pop.

UFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUF

Hermione woke up after sometime with a mild headache. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't. She felt that she was on a bed and tried to adjust herself comfortably, when she noticed that someone was holding her hand. She opened her eyes and turned to see who it was. She was surprised to find that it was Tonks who was holding onto her hand and looked like she was sleeping.

She looked around trying to figure out where she was. Mione observed that the furniture along with the hoisters were all done with the images of the goblin-human wars. Hermione slowly tried to retrieve her hand without waking Tonks up but failed to do so. The latter woke up and smiled at Hermione and said "hope I didn't wake you up. How are you feeling?"

Hermione shook her head and said "I should be the one asking you that question. My head is aching a little. But other than that I'm fine".

Tonks nodded and said "don't mind about waking me up, I shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place"

"It's okay. How long have I been sleeping?" asked Hermione.

"You have been out for 6 hours little one. It's nearly time for you to eat" said a familiar voice.

Hermione looked up and saw Sirius leaning on the doorway. She looked shocked and squeaked "what are you doing here?"

"This is very bad kitten. You have been knocked out cold and you are asking me what I'm doing here?" said Sirius coming into the room.

Hermione saw that Sirius no longer looked like the man who escaped Azkaban, instead he looked quite fit and healthy now. The haunted and dull look was gone from his eyes and was now replaced by happiness with a mischievous glint to it.

Hermione smiled sheepishly at him and said "I was worried about you. Where are we?"

"You leave that worrying to us young lady and rest here, until that headache subsides. We are at the Lords and Lady's rest chambers of Gringotts" Sirius said.

"How did I get here? Black family… so you know?" asked Hermione.

Tonks smiled softly and said "when you and Harry were knocked out, the goblin healers checked and told that the binds on you were removed and that was the reason why you fainted. They recommended rest for you both and informed that it would take hours for your bodies to adjust to the new changes. So we brought you here."

Sirius looked at her and said "well I know about you Celeste, you aren't Hermione anymore. Now, let me tell you that after I read the letters my brother wrote to you and me, which he had left with Gringotts. I know now, that he is innocent and was dragged into this by our dearest mother."

Hermione smiled and started to look at her fingers. That was when she noticed her fingers were pale and slender opposing to the small ones she had. She looked at Sirius and said "did I change too much? I mean the glamour, was it too dense?"

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair and said "I will conjure a mirror, you can look for yourself. Remember one thing, don't freak out. The glamour on you was a bit complex which hid all of your features."

Sirius conjured a full length mirror and laid it against the wall. He came near Hermione and took her hand. Hermione tried to stand up on her own and lost her balance due to her dizzy state. Sirius shook his head at her and held her by the waist and let her lean on him. They went towards the mirror and Hermione gasped seeing her reflection.

 **Until next chapter…**

 ** _10 reviews atleast!_**

 ** _please_**

 ** _Leo_**


	5. 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione went towards the mirror and gasped upon seeing her reflection. Standing in the reflection was someone she couldn't recognize but remembered from the faces on the tapestry, the many paintings and pictures at Grimmauld when she visited last year to see Sirius (The Granger's were glad the freak was away for a while) she wouldn't admit it in a thousand years but she looked like she got all the beautiful bits of Bellatrix,Narcissa and Walburga that she could be mistaken for any of their daughters.

She saw those piercing Grey eyes that adored True blacks for generations, Her hair no longer bushy but fell straight with a slight curl to them looking like a tamer version of Bella's hair not that she would ever say that to anyone. her other features strongly resembled Walburga but seemed more Kinder and Friendlier than Walburga ever could have been. Her hands were slender and delicate like the muggle queens of old who were bred for beauty and fame. She admitted silently that she did like this change.

She looked at Sirius's reflection beside her and she could see the similarities between them. Both shared the elegant and flawless skin, the aristocratic looks which seemed to be natural to them, the perfect jaw line, the hair and the grey eyes. She could easily be mistaken as his daughter. She wondered how Regulus, her dad might have looked. Would he be standing just like Sirius did? Would he be proud of her that she was sorted as a Gryffindor or would he feel that she was a disgrace to him. She shook her head as though pushing away the saddening thoughts that started to engulf her.

She looked at the reflection and in a voice she didn't recognize filled with awe she said "I look beautiful now"

Tonks shook her head and said "you look the same to me Hermione, Celeste. The same girl who stood beside me and cried when she knew her best friend was in danger due to the blocks."

Sirius gave a smile and looking into her eyes he said "Yes,you did change, Celeste, but that is just in your appearance and voice. But remember that beauty always lies in one's heart, not in their looks."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and said "you are the same girl to me. The girl who decided to change the time, just because she did not want me kissed by the dementors. The girl who stood beside her best friend when others openly criticized him."

"Thank you Siri… Wait what should I call you both?"

" Finally someone asks me what should they call me instead of me telling them. Call me Aurora" at the unbelieving stares of the other two, "What? I am a child of a disgraced Black,I do like astronomy and the Aurora that mother of mine had to pick nymphadora which I detest, I don't really like people calling me by the name of the man who left me and my mother to suffer but it's the only option!"

"Nymph...I mean Aurora I'm sorry I didn't know you're name affected you so much" A new voice said. Hermione(Celeste from now) turned to look around and saw someone who was almost an old version of her.

"Mum?" "Yes dearest. Sirius can you do the honours?"

Sirius who had been shockingly quiet for so long said " Finally I get a chance to speak, **_I Sirius Orion, First born of Orion, Son of Arcturus of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black do swear on the family magics that I allow our noble family's dear daughter Andromeda Tonks nee Black and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks back into our Noble and Most Ancient House as Andromeda Black and Aurora Black, Daughters of House Black. This Is my Word and my Family's magic. So mote it be._**

 ** _I recognize my heir Another daughter of our dear house Celeste Lyra Black and welcome her back into the family. this I swear on our family magic and our Phoenix. I do this of my own free will, So mote it be._** "

"Sirius? Wow! I don't know what you did but that was nice. It Reminded me of comfort in the library or at hogwarts with Harry and all the positive energy I felt was wonderful. But coming back what do I call all of you?"

"Uncle Siri for now Lord Black if the situation arises which I hope never does"

"Celeste darling I am your Aunt Andromeda. I am your godmother and trust me dear one I did search high and low for you after you're mother died. Your voice is just like hers dear one. Headmaster Dumbledore told me you were beyond our reach now but trust me I never did stop praying for you to mother magic"

"It's okay Aunt Andi if I may call you that. Dumbledore has played with our Lives for long. It really isn't your fault" Celeste said hugging her aunt and godmother.

"Where's Harry?"

"He's in the other room resting little one" "Okay may I leave now? Aurora you coming?"

"Sure"

they leave hand in hand leaving the cousins alone

" I might need to do a Black Blood call Andi"

" Siri? you sure? A blood call will get people our parents considered traitors and Burned of the tree and people, we don't like back"

"I know Andi. It might be the only way. Reggie asked me to consult the Black grimoire which is strangely burnt and spoilt beyond recognition. My magic or Kreacher's couldn't get it back to normal. But I did find 2 letter below the asked me to get you and cissy together with our children and do the blood call. He says it's crucial. Kreacher told me it was written on the day Reggie died, Andi We owe him atleast this."

"I agree Sirius. Who are the blacks by blood we know alive now?"

" Other than you and Cissy, I don't know Andy"

"Well, we don't, Cissy might. I propose we send a message with Kreacher, She does recognize that blasted elf,Can't believe he's still breathing, Anyway she recognizes him and he will recognize his darling mistress Cissa. Write it with the Black Quill and ask her if she still is a Black and If yes get her son to our Chateau Noir"

"You really are a true daughter of Black aren't you? look at all that cunning Mother would be pleased and would probably stop callin you blood traitor had she witnessed the look on your face." said an impressed Sirius.

"Well you do remember I was a Slytherin Don't you dear?"

UFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU

 **At Malfoy Manor**

"Mistress Cissa! Kreacher is told to give you this letter by the blood traitor Master and Disgraced Mistress. How my old Mistress would feel if she saw who Kreacher has to serve now."A sudden Bull frog voice from her childhood woke Narcissa Malfoy nee Black up from the couch in her informal family loungue where she was sitting.

"Kreacher? Well thank you. Do stay with me for a while and tell me what's happening in our noble house."

"Mistress should read the letter Kreacher be leaving now and returning after Mistress reads the letter to talk. Kreacher lives to serve the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black"

Narcissa took the letter and watched Kreacher vanish with his pop. She saw the seal and Sat on the couch in shock. It said...

 ** _REVIEW_**

 ** _REVIEW_**

 ** _REVIEW_**

 ** _Leo_**


	6. 5

**_Remember, I'm not following canon! :)_**

 **M** **ost characters belong to the queen rest are products of my creation~Leo**

 **On with a super short chapter**

 **Chapter 5**

" _To the lady Narcissa of the houses Black and Malfoy,_

 _The current Lord of your birth house sends you this letter to inform you of certain familial revelations and requests your presence at Gringotts or Chateau Noir. We suddenly find the number of those with black blood and common mind steadily increasing and we want to do a black blood call and request your willing presence to reaffirm our noble family's place in the wizarding world._

 _You would have noticed this letter is written with the black phoenix feather blood quill in our own noble blood,So you know we cannot lie or have ill intentions towards you. We hope You remember what it was to grow a Black and how important this quill, made from the feather of the familiar of our first ancestor to be named a Black would probably remember the reverence our parents treated the quill with._

 _You know what is involved in a blood call and ask your son to come with you Cissy. It may be_ ** _our_** _only chance at redemption for our past mistakes._

 _Do not inform your husband,father-in-law,father,or any other family member other than your Draconis about this letter If you try to you will realise the loss of your voice and black magics._

 _If you agree say the family motto holding your son's hand on the next black night 2 days from now and think of the seat of our power ,Chateau Noir._

 _Signed_

 _Lord Sirius Orion Black_

 _Lady Andromeda Black"_

The entire letter was in a script every person born a Black could read. It would seem like random gibberish to anyone but someone who was born a Black,this Blackscript was easily forgotten in the wizarding world due to the absence of any true Blacks and receiving a letter In that script after so long shocked Narcissa, more shocking were the name of the Lord and the Lady. Her elder sister got the honorary title of lady Black as Sirius had no wife and Bella was in Azkaban and Sirius got the lordship after Uncle Orion passed away but Sirius was a fugitive and Andromeda a disgrace.

She almost felt like sending the letter to the aurors but realized the use of the Blackscript preventing it.

Her mind moved to The letter as she changed the colour of her hair to her natural curly black, she went blonde to fit in with the malfoys using what metamorph genes she acquired from the Black family.

Yes she did want redemption of her birth house but more important was the safety of her family. She was the silent witness to her mother in law and sister in law's tears on seeing the wounds Lucius got from their so called Lord who had cost Lucius's sister her husband. She was witness to the sad face her father in law had almost always after the Lord's resurection. She ould swear she heard him apologize to Lucius for pushing him into the service of a madman .Her dear Lucius who cried on her shoulders every night he went out on business for the Dark Lord, he couldn't even agree to the thought of going against his family motto of " _A malfoy bows to no one"_ but being forced to beg for mercy in front of a madman who hid behind a pseudonym instead of using his true pureblood name making Her suspect he was a halfblood or a bastard .

She wouldn't let this chain continue to her Draconis.

She clenched her fists and fingered the long forgotten black family pendant her grandmother Irma gave her at the platform on her first journey to Hogwarts. It reminded her that she was a daughter of house Black and should act befitting her station everywhere. It had a notice me not charm and she saw it properly after so long and so many years, it becoming an extension of herself.

The family emblem glowed brightly with the family motto shining in the light of the fire

 _Tojours Pur._

 ** _Review_**

 ** _Review_**

 ** _Review_**

 ** _Leo_**


	7. 6

If any reviewer wants to discuss more of the plot, drop a PM!

 **~Leo**

 **CHAPTER 6**

"Andy? I don't think we can stay here now that we've sent the letter to Cissy. I think it's time we leave to Chateau Noir. We have 2 days to help settle Hadrian and Lyra a little. Calm their nerves a little you know."

"Yes Siri. But we do need to tell them about their heritage you know. Nymph...I mean Aurora too is blind to her heritage and she isn't using her metamorph powers to her potential and you know it."

" I know Andy. It's just that none of the kids ever had a normal childhood. I don't want to steal away whatever innocence is left in them by burdening their shoulders with even more responsibility. That's why I want a blood call Andy. It's time adults took charge of this game."

"Siri, these 'kids' are very strong, more stronger than you or I will ever be. I did what I could for Aurora but I know it just wasn't enough you're right Siri let's go talk to Sharpaxe about leaving"

"After you, My dear Lady"

"Oh I almost forgot get that wretched elf of yours to keep an eye on your mother's house and my dear sisters will you?"

"The Lady has spoken, so it shall be done"

"Shut up you big dog"

"How did you know?!"

" Lesson 1 of being a Black female, A lady never reveals her secrets so...Shut up!"

UFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUF

Narcissa clutched the letter in black script and walked towards the white wing of the Malfoy Manor, Her wing was the red wing showing there lived the current Lord and his wife, the wing where her sister-in-law stayed was the black wing for the widows and where her in-laws stayed was the Gray wing or the wing of the old Lord and his lady. The white wing was so called because white is a representative of all things pure and any future heir of Malfoy should be of pure mind.

"Draco? Darling may mother come in?"

"You don't need to ask,mother of mine. This house is yours as much is mine. Tell me what's bothering you and I shall end it"

"My brave little Dragon. Just remember, Mother loves you always. You remember the letter to you from your grandfather Cygnus I showed you when you were young? The one you could naturally read?"

"Yes ma'am. But when I showed it to Theo he couldn't. He said it was gibberish"

"Well yes. The reason he couldn't read the letter was because he isn't a Black by birth. You're half Black. This script is called the Blackscript little one. Here read this"

"Mother? Is this the same Sirius Black who is in the service of our Lord? And whose Andromeda?"

"Sirius was never or will ever be in the service of the pathetic sadist we call our "Lord". He's too much of a Black to do so. When we were small we were taught that Blacks were meant to rule the world. Why Sirius's mother was Walburga Black nee Black,That crazy woman was convinced if she marries her cousin her children,shall be so pure in Black blood they shall rule the world. Never liked her much. And Andromeda was my favourite sister. Yes Dragon she's your aunt and godmother. You have two godmothers and a godfather Draco. Andromeda was disowned for marrying a Mudblood but her child is the first full metamorphmagus in the last 300 years."

"Father says Aunt Bellatrix falls and grovels at the Dark Lord's feet. Isn't she a Born Black?"

"I know and I find that weird too Draco. Of all of us Bella and Sirius were the most headstrong and accepting of what it is to be born a Black. Sirius though disowned kept his Black lifestyle but Bella, I don't know Dragon. I'll ask the Lord Black To look into this if we're coming Draco?"

"Yes Mother dearest. I think I will. But what's a Black night?"

"Oh that? One of our esteemed ancestors said that since no moon nights are days to gaze at the stars those days shall be called as Blacknights. 2 Days to the next one Draco"


	8. 7

**_If anyone wants to make a new friend, drop a PM!_**

 **On with the chapter…**

 **Chapter 7**

Meanwhile at Prince Castle Severus felt a slight tingling sensation similar to the one he shared with Draco. He sat down and relaxed his occlumency shields and saw that his godfather bond with Draco was fine and healthy but what shocked him was the other bond, the only other person he was godfather to was his heiress, his dear Lyra, how could she not be his heiress when her parents were the reason he came into his lordship and gave him the chance to name her, He was the one who chose Celeste.

He focussed on the bond and tried to locate her as he was informed by Dumbledore that she was no longer within their reach,he had reacted impassively in front of the headmaster but that night saw the destruction of his parents house at spinner's end and his father. He got his mother and their things to her ancestral house Prince Castle where the only residents were his grandparents and their elves. He and his mother were invited back into the family long back due to pressure from the Black family and Severus being the youngest potions master in the world with most of the modern potions to his credit was a bonus. He focussed on the bond he was abruptly stopped by the image of the goblin warrior, meaning she was in goblin territory. He tried to get past the ward's but as he pushed forward he could see the face of Nymphadora and Andromeda Tonks in front of the Black coat of arms and was assured of her safety before being pushed outside to the goblin race again. At least his Celeste was safe. He now had a God daughter to find.

UFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUF

Harry opened his eyes as soon as he gained consciousness and tried to look around, after adjusting to the light he saw professor Remus and Sirius deep in conversation on the couch to the side of his bed. He tried to sit up drawing the attention of his godfathers who helped him up.

"You should be resting Cub"

"I did just that Sir. Professor? Where am I? Sirius? You here? What if the aurors see you!"

"Relax are at the Lords and Ladies chamber of gringotts. I'm safe from the aurors here as the land belongs to the goblin nation which is neutral territory."

"Siri? What's going to happen now? How's Mione?"

" she's still asleep but she'll be fine pup, she's Celeste now. She's a Black and I can assure you of her safety. You're a ward of house Black now, Since we are related too."

"We are related?! How?"

"your grandmother James mother Dorea was my grandaunt. So James was my cousin once removed you my Cousin and Celeste is your second cousin once removed"

"She's my cousin?!"

"you don't need to worry Cub. It happens all the times with purebloods but you both are related very distantly so it's okay cub"

A fiercely blushing Harry tried to change the subject . "Sirius? Whose Alphard? According to my Inheritance he was my mum, I mean Lily's true father."

"He was the best Uncle and teacher we had growing up pup. Never married. My mother used to love for lack of a better word gossiping about him without caring he was her own uncle but when asked she used to deny it saying that Blacks don't Gossip. However, she used to tell he was spurned by the woman he loved for being A Black and from that day he committed himself to the future generations of our house. I don't think he knew he had a daughter or a grandson pup,he would have taken you in otherwise."

"where's he now Siri?"

"I'm not sure pup. I'm not even sure who's alive in the family anymore after Azkaban"

"I'm sorry Sirius. I spurned up painful memories I think"

"you don't need to be it's alright"

"Now the situation is a little Sirius pun intended"

"Moony! Was that a joke?"

UFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUF

 ** _Review_**

 ** _Review_**

 ** _Review_**

 **thanks!**

 **~Leo**


	9. 8

I solemnly swear a chapter for every 50 reviews

 **On with the chapter….**

 **Chapter 8**

"Is everyone packed? Sure everyone's ready right? I don't think we'll come back to Gringotts for a while now"

"Yes Moony. Good question only if you hadn't ask the same thing… let's see...300 times already! And the answers the same now too."

"Okay so Sirius and Andy will be leaving first…"

"But what about our luggage?"

Remus looked around and found a huge pile of bags,trunks and a corner filled with furniture from Andromeda's house.

"I'll call Kreacher"

"You can't be serious! He can't move so many things alone!"

"First thing Celeste, I am Sirius. Tell me if you have any alternate idea"

"I have a suggestion Sirius, I can call Dobby and Winky to help Kreacher"

"Um Dobby? I need your help"

Instantly there was a crack and a voice said

"Master Harry Potter sir! Harry Potter call Dobby. How may Dobby help you sir?"

"Could you ask Winky to come here too? I need to ask you both for help"

"Dobby be returning soon sir" and he dissapeared with a crack.

"Was that Cissy's elf? He was a gift from grandfather Pollux to her for making Slytherin and landing a betrothal with a Malfoy"

"He's a Black elf? I thought he was Malfoy's and accidentally got Lucius to free him."

"If Lucius set him free then he would have been bonded to the closest person with Black blood, which would have been…"

"Me? No wonders he responds whenever I call him"

"But it's slavery! They're living creatures who deserve…"

"Stop right there Miss Grang...Black. I promise I'll explain everything soon but for now please go along with things"

"But Sir…"

"Lyra? Please."

"I'm sorry aunt Andy"

"Sirius if you will?"

"Kreacher? The Lord of Black order's your presence."

A loud crack announces Kreacher's arrival and he says "Kreacher lives to serve the most noble and ancient house of Black as he has for the past 200 years"

"You've been in slavery for 200 years?!"

Anything Sirius might have said was cut of by the arrival of Dobby and a female elf who was badly dressed.

"Master Harry Potter Sir! Dobby and Winky be coming to help you sir"

"Dobby….Winky?!" said Kreacher in a surprised tone of his bull frog voice.

"Papa elf! Wes thinking yous dead!" said a sobbing Winky. Dobby runs and hugs Kreacher.

"My kids! Kreacher thanks the Lord and Lady for completing his family again. These children of mine were given as marriage gifts to Master Pollux And Mistress Charis. They are twins Sir. Old Mistress forbid Kreacher to ever speak of his children or his wife sir. She make Kreacher to break the bond between him and his mate making my mate weak and She sent her off to serve old mistress Elladora. She was beheaded sir by the old mistress Elladora for being weak and Kreacher had to Mount her head on the wall with his ancestors"

"Kreacher? I'm sorry I didn't know. Is that why you treated me the way you did when I was small?"

"Yes Sir. Old mistress order Kreacher to be horrid to you and the Lady Andromeda sir, she said Yous reeked of Blood traitor. Kreacher begs to be forgiven. Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to introduce his family whose heads were on the walls and Kreacher had to tell him sir, He apologized for me and vowed to find my children sir. That's why Kreacher was most loyal to Master understood me and my longing for my children sir"

"Papa? Can we bond with house Black again?"

"Lord Black, Kreacher requests to apprentice his children and make them our wards personal elves. Is Kreacher allowed to Sir?"

"Of course Kreacher. I apologize for being horrid to you for so many years. Do you both wish to change your names?"

"No sir, we is happy with our names, Mama elf chose them for us"

"Alright."

" ** _I Sirius son of Orion, son of Arcturus of house Black do accept Our devoted elf Kreacher's offspring into the house. May they find food shelter and peace in our family values and Magics."_**

" ** _I Andromeda Black, Daughter of Cygnus,Daughter of Pollux as daughter and Honorary Lady of House Black support our Lord in his decision"_**

" ** _So mote it be"_**

Kreacher, Dobby and Winky all were surrounded with a dark green almost Black coloured light as Andromeda and Sirius spoke. As they finished the three elves were in Green-Black uniforms made of Acromantula Silk with the Black crest on them.

"Kreacher what are you wearing?"

"this Lady Lyra is the Black family Elves uniform. Most masters forbid elves to wear uniform as they consider elves below wizards including old mistress"

"Okay Kreacher, Dobby and Winky I request you to move all of our things to Chateau Noir. Can you enter there?"

"Yes sir. Kreacher's parents and siblings bes living there" and all the elves disappeared with a crack.

 **I _have_** **no excuses for this short chapter**

 ** _Leo!_**

 ** _don't forget to review!_**


	10. Snape

**Heya! old readers might recognize everything uploaded, new content soon!**

 **Leo!**

 ** _CHAPTER 9_**

"To Black Island then?"

"Yes Padfoot"

UFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUF

Isle Blaec or Black Island belonged to the Black Family since the family started. It was in a forgotten part with the English Channel where a lot of muggle ships were usually reported missing a few decades back (No Doubt due to the various pets and the offspring of the Blacks) and was put up with the strongest charms and Blood Protections known to Wizard kind. The beauty of this Island was the smaller Island within it which Housed Chateau Noir. The House or rather Castle stood imposing around the island. The trees of the Island were charmed to always be shorter than the Castle. The beauty of Isle Black was equally seen in the natural friendly seeming forests and its inhabitants, little did anyone realize everything was maintained by Magic and the Island's Elves.

Sirius clutched Harry's hand and led him to the great gates of Chateau Noir Just as Andy Appeared with Celeste only to be joint by A blushing Remus and A smiling Aurora behind them,

"Lost your way Moony?" Sirius teased

"Oh Shut up Sirius. I haven't been here Aurora's Black blood could feel the island and She side along apparated me that's all."

"Right…." Whatever Sirius was going to say was cut off by Andy clearing her throat and staring at Sirius. It vaguely reminded him of his mother.

"So anyway All of you need to Cut your palms with this and drop blood on this Black Phoneix, our noble house's sigil like this" and Sirius cut his palm with a Black dagger Remus offered her and let the blood drop on the phoenix.

As his hand healed they could listen to A long trill of a bird which they found welcoming, A voice spoke "Chateau Noir recognizes the latest lord Black. He may enter" and the gates opened to let Sirius in who disappeared as soon as he crossed the great Black gates.

"Where's Sirius, Aurora?" said a worried Harry

"Don't worry he would have entered the main building now Celeste you next" said Andromeda

"Okay" and Celeste cut her palm and the same voice said "We welcome our beloved Heiress, the Prophesized one, the key to our Future, The reborn Black lady who will lead us to Victory and make our noble name the highest in this world and the next. We welcome the Black Phoenix's chosen one Home"

"Aunt Andy? What's all that? And who is…"Before Andromeda could answer she was whisked into the gates by a great breeze.

"Is she safe?" asked a more visibly frantic Harry

"She should be why don't you go next?"

"Okay Miss Black"

"You may call me Aunt Andy"

"I'm sorry Miss Black but I'm not comfortable calling anyone Aunt I hope you understand"

"I do dear. Off you go now"

"You can call her mother too you know. She did always want a son" Said Aurora

"I'll think about that" and harry cut his palm and watched as the phoenix sigil took in his blood

"Welcome to your other home, Lord Potter Son of House Black we are happy to have another Potter inside our house" A nervous looking Harry was whisked away into the gates followed by Remus and Aurora.

As Andromeda watched everyone disappear and cut her hand with the dagger and approached the phoenix, "Stop right there witch. We recognize strange magic on you. Will you agree to have it checked here before entering our manor?"

Andromeda took a long Breath and said "Yes Lord Negrul. The magic you feel is a blood awakening I did on myself before my daughter was born to make sure she is completely a black and has none of the filthy Muggle's blood in her. That's why she is a Metamorphmagus. She is a true Black and if she were to undergo an inheritance test she would just see my name and house Black as her parents"

"I recognize you the honorary Lady of House Black and bid you to enter our house for your magic is true to your word. You may enter the gates"

"Thank you Lord Negrul"

UFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUF

Severus Snape-Prince had always been pushed back a lot of times in life, but when the Goblins refused to tell him about his Goddaughter, He thought this is the last straw, He visited Goldaxe the Prince family Goblin account manager to whom he relied his entire story with respect. He knew what goblins could do to those who disrespected him.

Said goblin returned with another goblin.

"Heir Prince. This is Sharpaxe. The Black family's Account manager and representative at Gringotts. I already briefed him on your case. He would like to speak to you"

"Heir Prince. Will you object if I check your mind for your Godfather bond?"

"I won't" hearing this the goblin closed his eyes and Severus asked Goldaxe "Do I need to take my occlumency shields down?"

"No Even the youngest of untrained goblins can move through wizarding shields"

A shocked and surprised Severus wondered how misunderstood creatures were in the world and looked at Sharpaxe who opened his eyes.

"I did see a godfather bond. But while I saw your memories I saw that you have intentionally mistreated the Lady Lyra and Lord Potter"

"I know of the potter brat. How does he come into the picture? And I would never harm my Celeste even if my life depended on it"

"Oh you did. Lord Potter is a Black by blood and is a part of a family, which doesn't take well to it's children being harmed. Lady Lyra was your student in the recent years. She will be if she returns to Hogwarts this year. You must swear an oath on your magic and family name if you want to visit her saying you will not harm her or Lord Potter again and shall apologize to them the first time you meet them. Do you so swear?"

"Yes.

 ** _I Severus Tobias Snape-Prince of House Prince here by swear on my magic and family honor to apologize to the lady Lyra of house black and the lord Potter. I pledge myself to the cause of never harming them intentionally again. So I have spoken, so mote it be"_**

"Heir Prince, Your heiress The lady Lyra is someone you know very well. She is none other than you're student Hermione Jane Granger"

A look of shock crossed Severus's face but he knew questioning the goblins would do him more bad than good and said "Oh. I see" impassively.

"Where will I find her?"

"The lady and her family are currently at Chateau Noir. I trust you know where to find it"

"Yes" And the dungeon bat left the room and walked to the apparition point outside Gringotts.

Hey guys!

short chapter! Expect more short and recent chapters soon!

 ** _P.S. A reviewer asked me about Draco, so he's always been a Mumma's boy so he's nice to her!_**

 ** _p.p.s Concentrate on the details and the family members mentioned in the Malfoy part._**

 **~ Leonis Aries Black**


	11. Bella and Canopus

**_Guys! I'm so sorry, if the last chapter didn't make sense, I forgot to upload this chapter, so here it is!_**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

Celeste closed her eyes as she felt the faint whispering of many gentle voices all of them saying the same thing "Welcome back, Black Lady. The one of our Prophecy ,The first seer, Welcome back to your humble residence, all the current residents will reveal themselves to you, if and when you ask, Help shall be given, even when you just think of it, our Queen" and was pulled inside the gates by a gentle breeze

When she opened her eyes she was met by a smiling Sirius who offered his hand to her to her. She took his hand and saw up to see the biggest Manor she'd ever seen, even bigger than Hogwarts, As she stood she could see the wonderful architecture. She expected the house to revel in its dark heritage like Grimmauld but No this castle painted an imposing picture against the serene background of the rest of the island. She was sure she could see a younger Whomping Willow a little ahead too. The Building itself was a structural marvel reminding her of the palaces of France which she visited with her pa… the filthy Muggles.

"Siri? How many rooms does Chateau Noir have?"

"You know Celeste, I'm not exactly sure. Your dad and I tried to find out once but we got tired after the 500th room"

"Woah!"

Sirius just smiled. "Let's go in?"

"No. Let's wait for the others"

As soon as the words left her mouth Harry , Aurora and Remus appeared.

"Padfoot? Do you think I can enter the actual building? Wont my furry little problem be a concern?"

"The Blacks had many enemies. A many of our ancestors had your….Furry little problem as you said… Don't worry" Said the regal voice of Andromeda who appeared.

"Let's enter then" said a still smiling Sirius

The Group made its way to the front door where a larger version of the Black Phoenix on the gate was present

"Kids and Remus, This is Lord Negrul, He was the familiar of the first Lord Nero du Black, The oldest one to wield power and establish a base here in England. This Chateau belong to his Lady Adelaide Noir who was the last of her family in France she got it to England with her and was named in the honor of her family as Chateau Noir"

As Andromeda stood proudly gazing at Lord Negrul's image guarding the house, Sirius stepped forward and said "After that very interesting History lesson, I'm sure we can move on"

Sirius then touched lord Negrul's beak which gave life to the dull aquamarine eyes of the statue.

"Chateau Noir welcomes the lord of Black" a soft trill like voice spoke from nowhere.

Celeste stepped forward after that and touched the beak which gave his eyes an even brighter shine but she got no response instead a loud swooshing sound was heard.

A magnificent Dark Blue almost Black colored Phoenix swooshed out of nowhere and settled on a perch right next to the statue of Lord Negrul which wasn't there before. The Bird was a perfect imitation of the Lord Negrul.

Without looking at the others Hermione just stepped forward and touched the bird's beak which lead to the whole Chateau lighting up on its own. The Bird spread its wings and let out a melodious trill which created another breeze and the entire island was decorated instantly.

The bird bent its head in submission to Celeste's gentle touches and gave out a loud deep trill and then Celeste spoke "Guys? Lord Negrul wishes to say Hello"

UFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUF

Bellatrix slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the light, she saw her so called Husband, his brother and the so called dark lord together on the bed doing Morgana knows what. She looked around and saw that she was again as usual gagged bound and thrown away in a corner of the room from where the brothers and their lord could keep an eye on her.

She was forced to listen to their sounds and whispers of "My lord" to the filthy half blood, yes she knew his secret. She was disgusted and again wandlessly and wordlessly silenced the area around them which the trio didn't notice being caught up in their own activities.

She looked around and realized that her fool of a husband had left his wand on a table near her feet along with his robe no doubt to join "his lord" in his activities. Merlin knew she wished to obliviate herself of the activities she's seen them do on the bed both before and after the dark lord's resurrection and their imprisonment.

Focusing on the matter at hand, she slightly cautiously shifted her body and tried to reach her husband's wand with her feet and transferred it to her hand. Being successful she cut the ropes near her feet with a quiet diffindo and freed her legs. Thank Rowena! Her legs were free after so long.

She stood up silently looking at the three men on the bed sleeping in embrace and thought of the tortures they had put her to.

She was forced to get married when she wanted to become a transfiguration mistress, Forced to take the mark of a madman she knew wouldn't do good to her world no matter how much her husband father or aunt said he will, Forced to raise her wand against a member of her birth house and his Bride, Frank longbottom was a son of Black through his Grandmother Callidora, At least she could save them from her husband or his lords other minions, She put them under a Black Family curse whose effects were eerily similar to those of prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus, She knew her spell was easily reversible.

Her happiness came from her actions of saving Little Neville at least who was unbeknownst to anyone except Frank Alice and Callidora her godson and adopted son. Yes her little son, she knew she would never have a son out of her marriage and blood adopted Neville as Canopus Black the child of Bellatrix Black and House Longbottom.

She quickly remembered the spells Callidora had placed on Neville so that no one except the 3 parents of Neville knew his story, Great magic which fooled even the Black Family Tapestry, Which would only reveal Neville when all 3 of his parents agreed to reveal the secret.

Her son, her beautiful son/godson whose features were glamoured to resemble only Alice and Frank. Her darling son whose magic she bound herself to prevent him from getting access to his magic early and come into his full potential early like all Black children do, her son who she denied Black family magic until the time was right.

He was the light in her darkness like how Harry was to her cousin Sirius. Her memories of his first year kept her alive through the cold of Azkaban and her guards.

Yes, She would save them soon and release Frank and Alice from the curse, She would also remove the bindings on her son and apologize for leaving him.

But first she had to escape and she knew only one place safe for her.

Chateau Noir

H **ope y'all like Lord Negrul and the Bella parts and the mention of the relationship between the Lestrange brothers and Voldemort. (Don't hate me for it i don't really like the brothers)**

 **I like Voldy, but here, I don't know**

 **might make him good, who knows**

 **enough of my rambling,I'll update next when i get at least 30 reviews.**

 **That's all~LeonisAriesBlack**


	12. 11

As Lyra walked in, she heard Negrul tense up, he looked at her with sharp eyes, and bit her hand, however she seemed unfazed.

"Are you alright, Hermione?!" Asked a concerned Harry

"I'm perfectly fine Harrikins, Negrul was taking permission to call his Mate here, and apparently we already know her, infact, she has travelled with us many times too, He also, asked me something that's not important now"

"Huh?"

"Let me show you" said a familiar but unknown voice in Harry's head

He saw a cat, White persian, Petunia's old Ms.Timbles, who was kicked out for cozying up to the freak (She was taken in by Mrs.Figg, but the cat just dissapeared)

Next, he saw Dudley's old pet rat, which Harry let out because Dudley wanted to kill it, However, who he saw next, filled his heart,

He saw, Hedwig!

"Hello Hadrian"

Harry smiled

UFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUF

Sirius couldn't understand what was happening, he could only see, Lyra with Negrul perched on her, walking with Harry, until the ruddy bird bit her! Just when he approached them, he could feel Andy's shield, he looked at her and she mouthed, "Watch".

He saw a beautiful white Phoenix, with the most beautiful eyes,amber in color,come and fly near Harry.

He saw the bird, turn into a white persian, a rat and finally Hedwig.

Realisation dawned upon him, remembering an old family tale, of the common ancestors of both the Potters and the Blacks.

"Padfoot?"

"Yes, Moony?"

"Should we worry about the cubs? You three have weird looks on your face, but hey! I could finally see how you guys are related"

"Well, Moony, it's a family legend,it starts with the French ancestors of the current Potters and Blacks, The then Lord Peverell had fallen head over heels to the Heiress Black of that time, but the problem was, their families had killed each other and all they had left was their family magic, and their familiars. Instead of continuing their rivalry, they fell into love, and had 4 beautiful children, One Black, the eldest son, One Peverell, the eldest daughter and a pair of twins, a Black and a Peverell.

The Black son, went and established the line from which we descend, The Peverell daughter married the man, who started the Potter line and the descendants of the twins are missing"

"What Sirius wants to say is, that Lyra's really lucky, for Negrul chose her to bond with, and Harry's guardian is the original Potter familiar"

"Yes, I remember Charlus having a beautiful white steed"

"That's her power, I think" Said Aurora, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, "She aids those of her family in need and takes a form suited to them, if she's revealed herself, she's very happy with Harry"

UFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUF

Bella fingered the locket Grandmother Ursula gave her, she had been a flint, but her mother was a Lovegood, hence it is said she had had the sight.

Ursula had said, "Dearest, take this, this will protect you and bring you to our Haven, whenever you want, once in your lifetime, I see bad things ahead for you Dearie, Remember the Longbottoms are allies"

That was the last time she had visited Chateau Noir.

It was forever closed to her cousins and her, thanks to the Dark Lords around, Such a place would be pillaged, if it's knowledge spread.

However, after "Morty's" fall there just wasn't time, Bella and Siri were in prision, Narcissa a new mother, Andy a blood traitor, Reggie... Dead.

Her sweet, poor little Reggie, all thanks to "Morty"

'I will have my Revenge, _Toujours Pur_ "

The locket started glowing and with it Bella's smile started to appear.

UFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUF

 _ **Another quick update!**_ _ **please review to let me know**_ _ **Drop a thumbs up in the review section, if you want me to continue, If I reach 30 Next chapter!**_ _~Leo_


End file.
